parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Vulture
Like other vultures, the king vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) is a scavenger. These large birds glide on air currents, conserving energy while searching the forests or savanna below for the corpses of dead animals. Because of their unappetizing eating habits, they fill an ecological niche, and may help to prevent the spread of disease by disposing of rotting remains. King vultures have a very colorful look that distinguishes them from their vulture relatives. They are predominately white, with black tails and wing tips. They have piercing, often straw-colored eyes and multicolored (yellow, orange, and red) heads and necks. Though brightly colored, the vulture's head and neck are bald. This may help the fastidious birds to stay clean, and ensure that bacteria-laden animal remains don't fester in the bird's plumage where they could spread disease. Sarcoramphus papa are among the bird world's largest scavengers and have powerful, hooked beaks that are excellently adapted for tearing open tough carcasses. They can often access meals that other vultures cannot, and smaller birds usually give way when they arrive to feed. These birds nest on the ground, and females lay a single egg—which both parents incubate. Both parents may also care for infants, bringing back dinner in their stomachs and regurgitating it for their young to enjoy. King vultures are found from Mexico south to Argentina. Some suggest that the bird's name stems from an old Mayan legend in which this vulture was a "king" or "lord" that carried messages between humans and the Gods. Gallery King-Vulture.jpg King_Vulture (Wild Kratts).png JQ Vultures.png Like All Vultures.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Grey vulture in the smurfs travel the world.png B020A83D-8FAE-42BB-93D1-553699493BE1.gif Star meets King Vulture.png Bronyx Zoo TV Series King Vulture.png Books C05CFF1E-E6B9-4A44-B358-1D99EFC9FB7A.jpeg Animal Parade (12).jpeg 43EB6D4B-C2DF-4554-8120-9DAE53E0CF4E.jpeg DC59ADBC-B1D0-48C2-9C03-4BC5DA15A88F.jpeg 4AF73316-5DB3-40A0-B598-22780F23652B.jpeg CE0769E0-AC20-4225-992B-9E84465201E1.jpeg DC9371E0-C419-493E-AC66-FDD6A64BEAE9.jpeg 56FF0C7E-4316-4559-8879-0593E14A4EAA.jpeg 33591BA7-E69D-4B8F-8919-4BCEA6CD507E.jpeg 842E3163-BB6D-47F7-90A1-449C5AC7C287.jpeg See Also * White-Backed Vulture * Lappet-Faced Vulture * Egyptian Vulture * Lammergeier * Cape Vulture * White-Headed Vulture * Hooded Vulture * Red-Headed Vulture * White-Rumped Vulture *Slender-Billed Vulture * Indian Vulture * Cinereous Vulture * Ruppell's Griffon Vulture * Griffon Vulture * Himalayan Vulture * Turkey Vulture * American Black Vulture Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Birds of Prey Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Weltvogelpark Walsrode Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Bird Alphabet Book Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:ATLAS Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:100 Facts: Birds of Prey Animals Category:Vultures Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Freak Out Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Birds of Prey (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Rodger Williams Park Zoo Animals